


Glass

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Humor, Jewish Wedding, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning, Weddings, knuckle is the gay who can do math, shoot is the gay who can drive, the author has emotions about ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: “I have had an irrational thought,” Shoot said, sitting down across from Knuckle at the kitchen table, where Knuckle was outlining their wedding finances.





	Glass

“I have had an irrational thought,” Shoot said, sitting down across from Knuckle at the kitchen table, where Knuckle was outlining their wedding finances.

Knuckle looked up as Shoot settled into his seat. “Is it going to go away on its own, or do we need to deal with it in a tangible way?”

Shoot sighed. “The second one. I’m…”

It already sounded embarrassingly irrational in his head and Shoot was frankly dreading saying it out loud, where it would sound so much worse.

His face felt hot before he even started speaking. “My… brain… is worried that a glass shard will go through your shoe when you break the glass at our wedding. I know it’s irrational, but it’s been stuck in my head for the past week.”

Knuckle nodded, chewing on his pen for a moment before answering; it was only a few seconds, but Shoot felt like he was going to explode with anxiety.

“I think the easiest solution,” Knuckle said, “would be to get a really thin, flimsy glass that I can obliterate without leaving huge shards.. I could also use ken to protect my foot… that might be a bit excessive though.”

Shoot let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I agree that ken is probably excessive,” he said. “But I like your first suggestion. We need to get one anyway. I don’t want to use one from the set Morel got us as a housewarming gift.”

Knuckle laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think he would be too happy about that. Let me finish up with this and then we can go out. Unless you’d rather wait.”

“No, er… I can go now, just let me get dressed.” Shoot hadn’t exactly been expecting an outing, when he’d gone to talk to Knuckle and he was still in his pajamas.

 

Half an hour (and only a little bit of bullying to get Knuckle to change out of _his_ pajamas) later, they were headed to Ikea with Shoot driving.

“You know I’ve never asked,” Knuckle said, “You have anxiety about a lot of stuff, but you’ve never seem bothered by driving.”

Shoot’s mouth twitched in a small grin, “Driving is terrifying, don’t get me wrong, I hate it, but the alternative is _you_ driving.”

“Hey!”

That got a real laugh from Shoot. “I’m kidding… sort of…, but really, I learned how to drive to prove that I could. Not only to overcome my anxiety, but I also got sick of people telling me I couldn’t because I’m disabled.”

Knuckle nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Have you ever considered using your nen hands to help you drive?”

“It’s more hassle than it’s worth,” Shoot said. “Besides, using my nen to drive feels like a waste. Not to mention, I don’t want to get complacent. Driving with one hand is _very_ different than driving with two.”

“That makes sense. Now where are we going again?”

 

“I don’t think Ikea was a good idea,” Kunckle said, picking up a box that advertised a rather sturdy looking set of drinking glasses. “Every thing here’s built to last, even the glassware. I bet I could drop this and-”

“Please don’t.” Shoot sighed, moving over to a display of ceramic dishes. “Most things are built to last, but you do have a point.”

“Why don’t we find a thrift store?” Knuckle suggested. “I feel like we’ll have a better chance finding older, daintier glasses there.”

 

Because it’s impossible to leave Ikea without buying something they got lunch in the cafeteria and Shoot bought them a pack of elderflower juice boxes, while Knuckle stared mournfully at the frozen bags of meatballs.

“I know they’re not kosher, but they’re just so good,” Knuckle bemoaned, when Shoot rejoined him by the exit.

“You can get them at the cafeteria the next time we come back to Ikea,” Shoot said, handing Knuckle a juice box.

Knuckle grumbled, but accepted the proffered juice box and they left.

 

At the first thrift store they tried Shoot had to drag Knuckle away from the wall of stuffed animals.

“I don’t want them for _me_ ,” Knuckle protested. “The dogs would love them!”

While it was true that their four dogs, (a pit bull who was the biggest baby, a dachshund who would only accept toys twice its size, a terrier who thought it was a cat, and a very fat pudgy bulldog who was currently on a very strict diet), would love the stuffed animals Shoot wasn’t going to budge.

“None of them have sanitation tags,” he said, “which means they were sprayed for bed bugs.”

Knuckle sighed dramatically, but Shoot knew Knuckle wasn’t going to argue, he hated bed bugs just as much as Shoot.

“Are they even allowed to sell them then? You’d think there would be laws about that sort of thing.”

“There are, but some of these places are always skirting that kind of thing… Here.”

Knuckle tripped into Shoot’s back as Shoot stopped abruptly in an aisle. “What?”

“We’re in the wine glass section.”

 

Three thrift stores later and Knuckle and Shoot had come away with a small selection of wine glasses, as well as a shirt that read “Dudes Just Taste Better” that Knuckle had insisted on purchasing to Shoot indescribable embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you bought that shirt,” Shoot muttered, red-faced, as they walked out of the store.

“It’s a great shirt,” Knuckle said. “I could wear it to our wedding.”

“If you do that I will divorce with you.”

Knuckle laughed. “You’ve still gotta marry me first!”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the shirt that Knuckle gets, for those curious.](https://injurypronexmen.tumblr.com/image/171164073143)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Exciting news! The wonderful [Wholesome_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanellaDePonce) drew FANART of Knuckle wearing The Shirt. [Check it out!](https://i.imgur.com/ixBX3HD.png)


End file.
